Un retour inattendu
by Anders Andrew
Summary: OS : alors que tous le croyaient emprisonné dans une cellule à perpétuité, Ethan Raynes refait une apparition, toujours aussi flamboyant...et agaçant pour Giles.


**Titre : Un retour inattendu **

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : K+**

**Genre : One shot à grosse tendance slash, sur le trope "Badass bookworm"**

**Note : se situe hors de la timeline de la saison 8 en comics**

* * *

><p>Un homme brun, aux tempes poivre-sel, vêtu d'une longue cape sombre voletant doucement autour de ses chevilles, pénétra dans une petite boutique.<br>Giles expliquait à sa jeune vendeuse les ficelles du métier, et cette dernière ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, une pile de livres poussiéreux dans les bras. En entendant la clochette de la porte du magasin, elle se précipita, posant les bouquins sur le comptoir de la caisse.  
>- Je peux vous aider ?, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire factice digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice, cent pourcents commercial.<br>- Je cherche Rupert Giles, déclara le client d'une voix suave à l'accent distingué. Est-il là ?  
>Une dague s'envola dans sa direction; il l'évita de justesse, et la lame se planta dans le mur derrière lui.<br>- Ethan Raynes, siffla l'ancien Observateur, donc les yeux prenaient une teinte d'orage derrière des lunettes.  
>Il avança vers l'intrus d'un pas menaçant. La jeune femme recula prudemment.<br>Ethan leva les mains.  
>- Allons, c'est comme cela que l'on salue un vieil ami.<br>L'anglais lui colla un direct du droit bien placé qui le fit s'effondrer par terre.  
>- Vieil ami, hein ?, grommela le britannique en se massant la main, grimaçant de douleur.<br>- Tu tapes toujours aussi fort, Riper, susurra le sorcier en se frottant le menton.  
>- Et toi, que fais-tu là ? Les militaires t'ont relâché ?<br>Le visiteur se releva, époussetant ses manches, et esquissa un petit sourire en coin, un brin séducteur.  
>- Ils n'ont rien pu faire face à mon charme ravageur.<br>Il ne pouvait bien entendu pas lui dire qu'il avait passé six mois en Afghanistan à traquer Ben Laden avec des sorts de détection. Et qu'il l'avait trouvé. Raison pour laquelle il avait été libéré - un petit arrangement à l'amiable, pourrait-on dire.  
>- Résultat, me voici libre comme l'air…<br>- Libre de commettre tous les crimes que ton cerveau malade pourrait inventer, compléta Giles.  
>L'autre posa une main sur son épaule.<br>- Rupert, mon bon ami, s'il y a une chose que m'a appris la prison, c'est que quoique l'on fasse dans la vie, ça finit toujours par nous revenir en pleine face. Et crois-moi, j'en ai vu de dures…  
>« Dans ma petite cellule d'isolement de 9m², sans aucun droit, avec pour seul compagnie un toilette et un lit de camp. », ajouta-t-il mentalement. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des moments où il avait cru devenir dingue. Alors il invoquait les puissances supérieures, et s'évadait de sa geôle par la projection de son corps astral. Ainsi, il visitait de nouveaux continents, des endroits où nul ne pouvait aller.<br>Mais il ne pouvait discuter avec personne. Et cela, plus que toute autre chose, lui manquait terriblement.  
>Son « ami » eut une moue de dégoût et se dégagea.<br>- Je peux savoir ce que tu es venu faire ?  
>Il se méfiait. De tous ses potes de fac, Ethan était le seul rescapé. Et le plus redoutable.<br>Si Giles avait mûri, il se souvenait encore avec une certaine fièvre de cette période de débauche, où il embrassait toute forme de rébellion. La violence, le sexe, la drogue, et bien sûr la magie noire.  
>Ethan n'avait pas grandi. Il était toujours le même adolescent provocateur qu'à l'époque. C'était d'autant plus perturbant que Giles continuait de ressentir un semblant de désir à son égard, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son excitation relative au coup de poing.<br>- On pourrait faire beaucoup de choses, chuchota l'invocateur en se rapprochant dangereusement, son souffle effleurant les lèvres.  
>Giles détourna les yeux, embarrassé.<br>- Nous ne sommes plus à la fac, gronda-t-il.  
>- Et alors ?, se moqua Ethan en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, les faisant lentement remonter; la chaleur d'un corps contre le sien lui a tellement manqué.<br>Derrière eux, la vendeuse matait en prenant des photos avec son portable.


End file.
